Totally Spies! Project Genesis
by Scorch-X
Summary: A routine delivery to a WOOHP facility excelates into a serious situation. A code7 alert has been sounded, can the spies rescue the surviors?
1. Chapter 1

Totally Spies: Project Neo Genesis

Chapter 1: Package delivery and a Code 7 alert?

Location: Beverly Hills Shopping Mall

It was a typical summers day in Beverly Hills. Clover was dashing around the cosmetics store like a kid at Christmas, Alex was checking out a new dress, Mandy and Sam were heading over to the mall. Just outside, a teenage boy wearing ragged clothes ran over to them.

"Hey! Have you seen a cop around here?" the boy asked, looking troubled

"I havn't." Sam replied

"Uh, me neither." Mandy said

"Oh good!" the boy said, drawing a knife, "Give me your money!" he said, grabbing sams handbag and running away. Stunned, Sam and Mandy didn't fight back, as armed robbery wasn't so common. Suddenly, a coconut flew through the air, and hit the thief, knocking him down. A dark haired guy picked up the bag, and gave it to sam.

"Rick, thanks." Sam said. A Police car pulled up, and began to question bystanders.

"Armed robbery? He must be from East L.A." Rick said to a copper. About 20 minutes later, the police left, with the theif swearing at Rick.

"What was with the coconut?" Mandy asked

"What? I like Coconut." Rick replied, "Also, as it's my turn to cook tonight, i was going to do some Thai Curry for us all."

"Uh, do you remember what happened the last time you cooked a curry?" Sam asked, wincing.

Rick grinned, "Yeah, i remember that. The screams from Clover, you'd have thought she'd eaten a Red chilli. Except, that was a vindalo, sort of 6 times hotter then what i'm cooking. Where are you two going?"

"To the fire department to get some extingushers for tonight." Mandy replied. Rick sniggered,thenMandy continued speaking, "We're going for something to eat, and you?"

"KFC." Rick said

"We'll join you." Sam said, "I've never actually been in KFC before."

In KFC, Alex and Clover arrived also, and everyone was soon eating some chicken.

"So Rick, is it true?" Clover asked

"Is what true?" Rick asked

"That you passed the tests, that you're officially a W.O.O.H.P. Agent?"

"Actually, i'm not an agent, i'm a W.A.D.S. trooper." Rick replied

"WADS?" Sam asked

"Woohp Advaned Denial System trooper, the way Jerry sees it, i'll head on missions with you, and i provide the non lethal firepower in severe situations. Jer also arranged some new codes for us to use when communicating." Rick said, "Here's the code list."

->"WOOHP RADIO CODE ->

TOP SECRET

One-Ten: Access Computer

Ten-Ten: Affirmative

Ten-Zero: Negative

Ten-Twenty: Locate/Location

Ten-Thirty: Stand By/Standing By/awating orders

Ten-Forty: Battle Stations

Ten-Fifty: Launch/Launching

Ten-Sixty: In location.

Ten-Seventy: Area Clear.

Ten-Eighty: Area Hostile

Ten Ninety: Mayday/Red Alert

One-Zero: Top Secret

One-Five: Outpost/guard tower/ect

A1: Sam

A2: Alex

A3: Clover

A4: Mandy

A5: Rick

A6: Britney

J: Jerry

End of File

"Oh my god, it's so complex." Clover groaned

"What you want woman? You want one number codes?" Rick asked, putting on a fake jamacin accent.

"Yeah mon, what you want?" Alex asked, imitating Rick

"We couldn't do a ting like dat mon!" Rick said

"I get it allready." Clover said. As they left KFC, the ground fell away, and they landed in Jerry's office.

"Hello Spies." Jerry said, "The reason i summoned you is Dr. Grosse didn't die in the WOOHP island facility as we previously belived."

"Oh really?" Rick asked, sounding amused, "Does this mean i get to kill him again, or do we bring him in for questioning?"

"What do you want to do?" Jerry asked

"Strangly, bring him in, if we can find out how he creates his clones, it would be a huge breakthrough for science." Rick said, "We find out what he does, then we let him be tried and put to death."

"What's the mission then Jer?" Clover asked

"This is not actually a mission, i need Richard to deliver some suplys for a facility on a remote island in the South Pacific." Jerry said, "I need you 4 here to help with the search for Grosse."

Rick walked over to his locker, and got out his WOOHP-X suit, and picked up his ADS pistol

"What do you want that for?" Sam asked

"I allways take my ADS with me, just incase." Rick said

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Totally Spies: Project Neo Genesis

Chapter 2: package delivery

Sitting in the cockpit of a 2 seat hyperjet, Rick turned on radio contact

"A5, Ten-Sixty, Ten-Fifty." he radioed in This is Rick, I am ready for launch

"10-10" Jerry replied affermative

The spies watched the the hyperjet roared out of the launch tunnel, and took off into the skies. Glancing at the package, he frowned.

"Caution: Biohazardous material." he said outloud, "Why am i transporting that?"

"The facility is for studying things of that nature." A.I Agent X replied

Soon, the jet landed at facility Genesis. Rick moved the jet into the hanger, and two agents took the package into a lab.

"You'll have to wait until your jet's refueled, why don't you go to the beach?" the island commander asked

"I guess it won't do me any harm huh?" Rick said, heading away to the beach. After relaxing for 2 hours, Rick headed back to the facility. Suddenly, he heared a scream. Drawing his ADS Wasp Pistol, he ran to where the scream came from, and saw a strange creature attacking a scientist. Blasting the creature with the non lethal pistol, Rick grabbed the scientist, and dragged her towards the security building.

"Leave her kid, she's been infected!" a guard yelled, "Those things bite you, and you turn into one."

"No way! I ain't leaving anyone." Rick said. Suddenly, the guard blasted him with a tazer, and dragged him inside the control room. When inside, the guard pressed a button, activating the rooms security device. Steel shutters fell, sealing the area. Rick stood up, and looked at the island camera screens, seeing monsters everywhere. A monster broke through, attacking the guard. Using his Wasp to blast some monsters, Rick realised it was rather effective against the monsters that appeared to be liquid based. Getting to the control room, he broke a panel, and pressed a button marked 7. Suddenly, a siren sounded.

In Jerry's office, Jerry and the spies were working on finding Grosse, when a siren sounded, and G.L.A.D.I.S. droned, "RED ALERT! A TYPE 7 ALERT HAS BEEN SOUNDED! RED ALERT!"

"Where is the Type 7?" Jerry asked.

"Becon Island facility." Sam said, seeing the readout.

Soon, Sam and her team had been joined by britney's team, and they headed to the island. As they landed, they came under attack. A slime monster jumped towards them, but vapourised in the air, covering them all in gunge.

"Ewww, gross!" Clover screamed

"Sorry about that." a familier voice said, and Rick appeared holding a huge laser rifle.

"Rick, thank god!" Sam said

"What the hell was that thing?" Britney asked

"It's one of Grosse's pets, i'm sure of it." Rick said

"Where the heck did you get that?" Alex asked, glancing at Rick's rifle

"They make the best toys on this island, but most of them are dead. Obviously, they saw the creatures as a significent investment, as none of them used these things." Rick said

"Or it could be that you found that in the top secret research devision?" Mandy asked

"Yup, and their's 10 more in their! Everyone, grab one!" Rick said, "It's time to melt some slime!"

End of Chapter 2

Totally Spies W.O.O.H.P Radio codes:

One-Ten: Access Computer

Ten-Ten: Affirmative

Ten-Zero: Negative

Ten-Twenty: Locate/Location

Ten-Thirty: Stand/Standing By/awating orders

Ten-Forty: Battle Stations

Ten-Fifty: Launch/Launching

Ten-Sixty: In location.

Ten-Seventy: Area Clear.

Ten-Eighty: Area Hostile

Ten Ninety: Mayday/Red Alert

One-Zero: Top Secret

One-Five: Outpost/guard tower/ect

A1: Sam

A2: Alex

A3: Clover

A4: Mandy

A5: Rick

A6: Britney

J: Jerry


End file.
